


a song inspired by you

by kindoff



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: He spent the majority of time watching Yunhyeong moving around the counter seamlessly.





	a song inspired by you

Hanbin often wondered whether Yunhyeong had realized, that along with every compliment he said—be it about Yunhyeong's cooking or other matters—he always delivered a bit of affection in it.

Yunhyeong came to his door in a random night, asking whether Hanbin had eaten yet, and if he hadn't, maybe he wanted to eat something in particular? Hanbin rarely turned town that kind of offer, for he spent most of his nights squeezing his brain for ideas and that wasn't very easily done indeed.

Hanbin said he could eat anything Yunhyeong saw fit. Yunhyeong started working with knives and spatula and other things, occasionally humming and snapping a picture or two. Hanbin sat down on the kitchen island, bringing with him a stack of papers to scribble down some lyrics. Sometimes it was pointless, for he spent the majority of time watching Yunhyeong moving around the counter seamlessly.

"I've been thinking about ..." Hanbin decided to strike up a conversation. "A song inspired by you."

Yunhyeong didn't look. He was busy scraping the inside of the pan. "By me? What kind of song is it going to be?"

"A girl," Hanbin drummed his fingers against his cheek. "Or a boy. Falling in love with their significant other's cooking."

Yunhyeong snorted in amusement. At this point, Hanbin was drawing a little man holding a spatula at the corner of the paper. "I'd like to see that."

At that, Hanbin knew he'd like to see it as well.

Yunhyeong served a plate of omurice in front of him, half-beaming half-humming, and set off to his own room. He didn't say he would come back. Yunhyeong only reminded Hanbin to put the lights out before leaving the kitchen. Hanbin stared at Yunhyeong's back until he disappeared around the corner.

While scooping the omurice up into his mouth, Hanbin thought of the song idly. Yunhyeong would get a longer part of singing. With some extra efforts, he would even be the main voice. The song would revolve around the life of a couple. Two people in a relationship committed back at university. One of them would be older than the other. The girl had so many things on her plate to take care of. The boy did as well. But they managed to see each other every few weeks, catching up on lives and stuff, sometimes accompanied by an ice cream or two. The girl didn't mind any kind of date as long as they're together, and the boy, having learned to cook decently, learned that his partner smiled the widest when he cooked for her.

Hanbin tried to connect the pieces together, but his focus lay only at the omurice. Perhaps a bit of rest first, then he could continue meddling with his thoughts.

Hanbin snatched a piece of paper from the stack lying beside his arm and wrote down the ideas as fast as he could before losing it.


End file.
